Hetalia flavored Pocky
by happy chibi otaku
Summary: A coletion of one shots with hetalia parings all dealling with pocky. You have pocky what do you do? Play the pocky game of course. 2nd chap. up gertalia still no beta
1. Tomato Flavored Pocky

**Authors notes: yeah it's been a while since I have posted something he he well that's because I have them on my computer but it has a virus that still hasn't been fixed. That I soon need to do so well this is going to be my first yaoi fluff thing that I'm going to do yay. Also if any of you people out their that read this and you want a paring please tell me in a review or message. Well on to the disclaimer where I have one of my favorite characters from Hetalia Axis Power. **

**Disclaimer**

**?: Well nihao aru.**

**Chibi: Well if anyone know who it is guess right and you will get a free….I will think of something later.**

**?: How about a panda they are so kawaii aru.**

**Chibi: That's illegal you know, but I will think of something. Now on with the disclaimer. Also this was China who is doing the disclaimer today if you got that right you get a special prize that I still can't think of.**

**China: Hoao well Chibi owns nothing but this idea probably aru….**

**Chibi: OK. Yeah lets go on to the story but first the summary.**

Summary: Today was a world meeting and as always they didn't get anything done. Well Japan went out to go get some snacks seeing as it was not going to end any time soon and what he bought was pocky . If you buy pocky what else should you do beside play the pocky game of course.

**Pocky Game Nani**

Today was a normal day well as normal it could be in the world conference room any way. Everyone was getting bored of America's long rant on being the hero and his stupid ideas. Everyone was there except Japan who had gone somewhere to get a snack. It was starting to rain today and he still hasn't come back and Germany and Italy were getting worried.Just then it started to rain and Japan busted out of the door a bit wet. "He must have ran when it had begun to rain." thought Germany who was a bit worried. "Hey Japan what's in the bag" asked Italy who was pointing at a brown bag that Japan had brought with him. "Oh this bag." he said in his usually calm tone. " Yeah what is it." said Italy. Everyone else who was bored was now perked with interest also wondering what was in the bag even America was now interested. Feeling all the stares at him he cleared his throat and said "I bought a lot of pocky. Would any one like some?" Every one was quite in till Italy asked or shout at his Japanese friend what was pocky.

"Ah pocky is a biscuit stick covered with either strawberry or chocolate flavor cover but there are many different flavors besides them." said Japan. Everyone said some ohs and awes for finding out this information. "Also you can play a game called the pocky game with it too." said Japan " how do you play it" asked Italy who likes to play many games. "Eh well' he said were quietly barely any one heard him he had a blush on his face and he was poking his fingers. "Well!" asked America who really wanted to know how to play this game. "Well um you have to have to people to play this game and each person has to take and end of the pocky stick and nibble down in till they get to the middle part. To win the game is that who ever brakes away loses." He had said in a very quite way that you could barley hear it. but some how every one had heard staring at Japan's very red face. "Ehh sounds fun" said Italy who as always was very innocent. Everyone else sweat drop at this knowing fully well that this game was to get people to kiss or most of them knew that there where a few exceptions to that since some of the nations were just as naive. *cough America cough*.

"Oi baka brother when did you get so dumb it's probably that damn potato bastard's fault" said Romano with a mad expression and who still very much hated Germany or the potato bastard in his words. " Calm down Romano" said the poor Spaniard trying to calm down the flaming Italian. " Shut up tomato bastard" he replied. Everyone just sweat drop at the scene. "Ve what do you mean ni-chan" asked Italy with a confused tone. Romanno who finally stop talking or more like arguing at Spain turn around to answerer his younger brother question. " Damn it you baka brother! You kiss at the end of the game!" he exclaimed. Insert awkward silence.

"Ve~ really! But how?" He asked. "how about I just show you." Spain said "Oi Japan can you give me one of those." He asked from the poor flustered Japanese man. "Eto um h-hai" he stammered. "Here." He said as he gave the stick to him. " Lets play the game Romano" Spain said in his carefree and happy tone. "N-no w-way I'm d-doing it with you." He said or more like stammered. (For the other people in the room they were right now in some chairs eating popcorn or in America's case eating hamburgers watching what was going to happen next. Also some people were recording what was happening. Just to let you know.) "Ehh are you afraid of loss…." "Don't even finish that sentence. I'm not going to lose. You're going to lose!" he said angered. "ok what ever you say Lovi." replied the Spaniard "Don't call me that!" He replied back. " Are we going to start the game or what" "Ok then say ahh Romano." "Like hell I'm going to do that." he said or snap.

Spain put the end with out the chocolate in his mouth then gestured Romano to put the other end in his mouth. With a blush Romano got the other end of the pocky stick into his mouth. "So how do you start the game Japan?" asked Italy watching the scene with interest. "Um eto well someone counts back from three and then say pocky." He replied. (note I'm not sure if that's right I just saw someone do it like that before.) "Ok. Japan can you be the referee in this game." asked Italy. "Hai Italy-san" he replied. "May you hurry it up my face is cramping up you idiots." Said a very red Romano. "Ok" They both said "So three, two, one, pocky." he announce. They begun nibbling the pocky stick. Every second that past the space in between them was getting smaller and smaller. "Spain is getting to close to me. "I want to brake away but then I will lose my pride"(idk just thought of it) Romano thought. His face as red like a tomato. "Romano is so cute and his face is as red like the tomatoes I love." Spain thought and grin to himself. There was about a inch or less of a space between them now.

Everyone who had a phone or camera on hand were snapping pictures like crazy or recording the whole scene. Then that small space was gone and you know what happen. When they their lips touch they felt a small spark go between them. Which cause them to brake apart holding their lips. Some of the female countries had some major nosebleeds from the scene while Japan had some new material for shouen-ai manga. "That wasn't as bad as I thought it would be." Romano thought while just catching the eye of the Spaniard. "That was nice. I hope I can get more from Romano in the future." Spain thought with a smirk on his face.

Well the sun was just coming out and the meeting was over and many of the countries were leaving to their own home. "Hey Germany do you think we could play that game later?" asked Italy. "Eh well m-maybe s-some o-other d-day." he replied back with a small tint of pink on his checks. " You are doing no such thing to my brother potato bastard." said an angered Romano. "Calm down Romano were going home now." Spain said dragging the fuming Italian in the car. "What was t…" Romano begun to say but was caught off with a pair of lips on his. He begun to struggle but soon gave in. Spain then bit Romano's bottom lip asking for entrance. He open it a bit for Spain to slide his tongue in. Their tongues dance in his moth seeing who would dominate but Romano gave up and let the Spaniard lead.

After a while they both had to breath with a thin string of saliva hanging from their mouths. "What was that about" said a very embarrassed Italian. "Sorry about that Romano." "It's find just don't surprise me when you do it." he replied "oh so that's means I can do it again." he replied with a smirk on his face. "N-no. Just. Shut up!" he replied. "Romano you are so cute." he replied. "Shut up! Hurry up and get us to the airport already." "what ever you say" he replied starting up the car.

**Chibi: I can't believe I wrote that. **

**China: What is wrong with it aru?**

**Chibi: That is the closes to lemon or is it lime I'm ever going to write. Also this stated off as Germany x Italy how did it get to Spain x Romano!**

**China: I don't know aru well since she in a state of shock at this moment I'm going to end this. Please review and give us a paring for the next one-shot. Also before we go if you guess right in the beginning of this you get a free panda cookie *throws cookies in to a sea a people.**

**China/Chibi: bye-bee **


	2. Potato and Pasta Flavored Pocky

**Well sorry for the long wait I just felt lazy :3 so the updates will be unexpected I guess.**

**Disclaimer**

**Chibi: For I guest today we have Romano.**

**Romano: Shut up bitch.**

**Chibi: Hurry up and say the disclaimer or should I get Spain here, so we could do another one-shot. *grin evilly***

**Romano: Don't bring him here!**

**Chibi: And that people is how you get him to do things for you. Moving on.**

**Romano: Chibi owns nothing. Chigi! Why did you pull that?**

**Chibi: Cause I wanted to. :P**

Summary: Today was a normal day in the house of the axis powers. Well as normal as it can be in till Italy wants to play a game.

"Germany!" "I'm bored play with me," said Italy who was bored and not doing any of his paper work.

"Why don't you go make pasta or something," Germany replied in the middle of finishing his paper work.

"I already made pasta with Japan and I can make it for diner tonight." To be honest he didn't wan to make pasta right now he wanted to play a game Japan told him about the other day.

Flash back

"Japan what you doing?" Italy question. Japan had been in front of the computer all day since he got done with today's chores.

"Ahh Italy-san I was talking to Hungary-san just now" *bing* " Looks like I just got something from her. Would you like to see?"

"Hai. I wonder what it is"

**On the screen was a picture of … America and England with a piece of chocolate pocky in between them. **

"Ahh Italy-san you cant see that!" As he said that he jump op and spread his arms to block the picture.

"Hey Japan what was that? Why would Hungary send a picture of England and America to you and what were they doing."

**Insert awkward silence…**

**Some time latter and Japan finally calm down**

"To answer your question I don't know why she sent me that,(lie cough) and they were doing what we call in Japan the pocky game.

" I don't really understand the game. What does that have to do with them at the end of each side."

"Ah eto how should I say it. That's how you play the game. Each player starts at the end and continue in till one of the player beaks away or it brakes or threes no more pocky. The winner would be the one with the bigger piece or the one that didn't brake away.

"Oh," Italy replied.

End of Flash back

" Can we play a game Japan told me about," ask Italy so innocently that bystanders would just have to go aww then get hit by Romano. :3

" Sigh why not. So how do you play" he replied, putting away the paper work he was doing. (Can't properly finish anything with Italy's boredom I guess)

**Insert explanation later**

"Oh that's a fun game I guess…" he said

" Isn't it," Italy said.

"Are you sure you want to play it?" Germany began since this game would end in an awkward situation.

So Italy said " ve 100%"

So Germany looked at him.

VE~~~~~~~~~Ve~~~~~~~~~~VE~~~~~~~~~~~VE…

So he gave in. (let the games begin) "Go ask Japan for some pocky," he said while pointing out the door and holing his head in the other one.

"So do you want the side with chocolate or not?"he said

"Ve. Sure is that ok with you Germany?"

"Doesn't matter to me. I just want to get this over with" he said feeling very depressed. Also he locked all the doors and windows in the house. Pulled down all the blinds so someone's brother won't come in. (cough Romano cough)

So starting with the pocky game. In the end Italy got the chocolate part because he is so sweet. (gets shot while typing) "1 2 3 pocky" someone said out of nowhere!

" Germany is getting really close" Italy thought as germany was getting very close.

"I do hope that know one sees this." Germany thought if his bruder saw this he would die in the inside, or Romano…. He will die

Just at that moment while they were about to kiss Romano burst through the bolted, boarded, barricaded, and also locked door. :P

"Oi you macho potato bastard what are you doing to my idiot brother!"

Next thing that happen was roman tackles Germany and Italy is standing up screaming "Romano be careful! Germany are you ok! I don't think it bends that way! Japan where are you when we need you!" Unknown to Italy Japan was in the closet recording the whole thing and thinking of sharing this to Hungary and at the next world meeting.

Aftermath of all that crap. Germany was heavily bandage by Japan and Italy was comforting his brother and waiting for Spain to pick him up.

"What is this red stain on your clothes? Germany -san"

"I don't know I'm pretty sure I didn't get stabbed, scratched and some broken bones but not stabbed."

"Ve ~ Nii -chan it's on your pocket too."

"Nooo! I just remember. I had a tomato in my pocket!" he said holding his head and went to sulk in a corner.

" why do you have a tomato in your pocket." Then all of a sudden music starts playing buno tomato buno tomato buno buno bu tomato."Ok I get it but that's kind of stupid." he said with annoyance.

"What did you say potato" then round two happen while Japan ran to get the phone to call Spain to hurry up."

**Chibi: The end. I failed you gertalia fans. (starts emoting)**

**Romano: Well I'm glad I got to beat up that potato. That's what he gets for dising the tomato.**

**Chibi: I was drinking some tomato soup when I was writing this. :P Also at the end with the tomato song I got the idea from a skit I saw on you tube.**

**Romano: well anyway remember to review so she can have more ideas and for the next one.**

**Chibi: Well now I'm goanna go mess with Romano now bye-bee. **

**Romano: Wait! What! **


End file.
